


Extra: The Wedding

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Series: The Cutest Judge [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 4-H Dog Show AU, Best Man Fowler, Best Man Richard, Extra, Flower girl Alice, Fluff, Gen, Husband Connor Anderson, Husband Hank Anderson, Husbands, M/M, Matchmaker Cole, Proud Cole, Wedding, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: Connor and Hank get married. Cole finds he has some more matchmaking to do.





	Extra: The Wedding

It was the Spring of 2040 when Connor and Hank got married.

Alice was the flower girl and it was decided that Cole and Sumo would be the ring bearers.

Hank stood at the altar in a tuxedo, with his best man Jeffrey Fowler. Hank felt excited and a little jittery. He loved Connor and knew Connor loved him back, but what if Connor didn't show up?

The instant that thought appeared in Hank’s head he dismissed it and felt guilty. Connor wasn't like that, after knowing the man for a year and a half, close to two, he should know better. Hank would think that this being his second wedding he’d feel less nervous, but apparently it was the opposite. 

All they’re friends were seated in front of them and Hank felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards Fowler.

”I’d never thought we would be standing here again.” Fowler remarked with a small amused smile.

”To be honest, neither did I.” Hank admitted with a soft smile.

”Yet here we are, doing this for a second time.”

”And the last.” Hank noted, ”This will sound corny as all living hell, but Connor is the one for me. Now and forever.”

Fowler smirked, ”I always knew you were a romantic sap.”

Hank scowled but the light-hearted look in eyes made it good-natured.

At that moment the quartet Hank had hired for their wedding started playing, and everyone stood up to look at Connor who was being led down the aisle by his adoptive mother, Amanda Stern.

Connor was utterly breathtaking wearing his light blue tailpiece suit.

It wasn't the traditional white of any means, but Hank didn't mind nor care, nothing about them was traditional in the first place. What mattered was that it reflected  _ them _ , their personality, what they liked.

Hank smiled brightly as Amanda went to step off to the side and Connor stepped up to the altar.

Alice went to stand by Cole and Sumo after finishing throwing the rose petals.

Hank smiled down at Connor and received a brilliant grin in return.

”I picked this suit because it reminded me of your eyes.” Connor whispered with a happy grin.

Hank blushed and felt the warmth and utter love for the man that stood in front of him, swell. 

The officiator started speaking and both Hank and Connor shared their vows, looking at each other into the eyes. They got lost in each other’s eyes filled with love that they forgot about the people sitting in front of them, and Fowler and Richard standing on either side.

They broke out of it with small blushes when Richard gave a small pointed cough and a small smirk.

”May we have the rings?” The officiated asked which was Cole and Sumo’s cue to bring up the rings.

Sumo was holding the very same pillow where he delivered the engagement ring, both Connor and Hank slipped them onto each other fingers. The gold bands shined a bit, and had the engraving of the day they met, August 15th 2038.

Soon the words, both Hank and Connor had been waiting for were announced.

”And now you may kiss your groom.”

And Hank happily did so.

Cole wrinkled his nose at the sight of his two dads kissing as they were officially wed. Sure, he’d seem them kiss multiple times, but it didn't mean he liked to see it at times. Despite that though, Cole was proud and happy. He’d set them up, and now here they all were.

Cole was satisfied with how everything turned out. He truly had a talent at setting people up, and with this, he looked over at the people in the crowd and spotted a guy who had brown hair, and a small scar on his face who seemed to keep glancing at...Uncle Richard..?

Cole smirked, as he followed after his two fathers when they walked down the aisle together.

He had some more matchmaking to do.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is the wedding extra that I hope y’all enjoyed. Pardon any small inaccuracies, I haven't been to a wedding for some time. Even with this series being officially over, I’ve been thinking of starting a sister series, set in the same au but Reed900. Here you would still get some lovely Hankcon but mainly it’s Cole trying to set up Richard and Gavin.
> 
> Let me know if you guys would be interested in that. Also, thank you all for not only reading but leaving kudos and lovely comments throughout the series. :)


End file.
